Mi lugar cálido
by rotsui
Summary: Gaara es atormentado por su pasado pero conoce a una persona que lo ayuda a sobre llevarlo .GAARAXHINATA perdón mal sammury pero lean por favor


Hola a todos, soy Rotsui y también soy nueva en esto por favor no sean duros conmigo y si ven como puedo ir mejorando me avisan; gracias.

Bueno los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (por desgracia) pero eso no impide que escriba una historia con ellos.

* * *

_ NOOOOOO ¡AUXILIO! ¡POR FAVOR! NOOOOOO. POR FAVOR POR FAVOR NO_ todo estaba obscuro solo se oía esos desgarradores gritos entre sollozos probablemente él estaba causando esos gritos talvez estaba matando lentamente a alguien _ POR FAVOR NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOO ¡AYUDA! _ sí seguramente era eso

Se despierta sobresaltado, otra vez ese sueño que lo venia torturando las pocas veces que lograba dormir no entendía esos sueños siempre era lo mismo la voz de una mujer suplicando, ya había asumido que debe ser alguno de los recuerdos de su pasado en el cual mataba sin piedad a algún inocente.

Se toco el rostro como tratando de despejarse y se levanto, como siempre no logro dormir mas de hora y media. Realmente esto era frustrante cuando conciliaba el sueño tenia pesadillas y luego durante el día no lograba pensar en otra cosa. Lo mas extraño era que esos gritos lo angustiaban, no era como la mayoría de sus recuerdos siempre que recordaba lo cruel que pudo ser se entristecía pero este sueño solo hacia que su corazón sangrase y doliera mucho.

* * *

_ Muy bien. Esta es su misión _ mencionó mientras les pasaba unos papeles _ deberán ir a Suna para escoltar al kazekage hasta aquí, quiero que llegue sano y salvo aún esta débil por la extracción del Shukaku _

* * *

_ hpmm, no necesito niñera _ hablaba un pelirrojo

Otra vez su hermana estaba discutiéndole que debería estar bajo el cuidado de personas de menor nivel, por Dios él era el kazekage de Suna. Era temido por todos, podía ser que le hayan extraído su biju pero eso no impedía que pudiera cuidarse solo.

_ vamos Gaara solo te escoltarán hasta Konoha te acompañarán nada mas _ insistió la rubia _ por favor no te enfades no es que los del consejo te consideren débil simplemente tratan de… _ no sabía que decir a veces su hermano menor provocaba eso en ella era tan callado que no sabias como piensa

_ Está bien _ ya se cansó de lidiar con ese tema con ella, con kankuro, con el consejo, con todos lo que se cruzaba.

Ya estaba harto si seguía con esto le iban a salir canas verdes, ya bastante tenía con esos sueños. Al recordar la pesadilla que lo atormentaba su semblante entristeció y decido desaparecer en un remolino de arena para poder pensar con tranquilidad.

_ _Eso era ¿tristeza?_ _se sorprendió pero juraría haber visto triste a su pequeño hermano_ _ No. Seguramente ya estoy loca. Aun que… _ _

_

* * *

__ ahhhh _ exhaló mientras contemplaba lo que en algún momento fue su hogar, luego tensó el rostro_ Hump te mataré Danzou, y así podré terminar esta venganza _

_ Y dedicarte a reconstruir tu clan _ se le insinuó la pelirroja

Quien se creía que era para espiarlo y escuchar sus monólogos Y RESPONDERLOS no comprendía como podía insinuársele tan descaradamente ya estaba harto de que lo anduviera acosando por ahí, además jamás haría resurgir su clan con ella no cumplía los requisitos para ello restando el hecho de que estaba loca. Él haría renacer su clan con una sola mujer y tenía bien en claro quien era esa mujer

_ _Jamás serás como ella __ sentenció mentalmente al tiempo que miraba despectivamente a su compañera _ _no me interesas _ _dejó de observarla y dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo pensado como se encontraría la única, según él, digna de ayudarlo a resucitar su clan y de estar a su lado

_ Sasuke debemos irnos _ informó un peliceleste con dientes semejantes a los de un tiburón

_ hmp _

_ ay siempre usando esas elaboradas frases que no entiendo _ dijo sarcástico y desanimado el muchacho

_ ya cállate dientes de tiburón ojala te mordieras la lengua con esos dientes tan afilados que tienes _ respondió Karin como si la hubieran ofendido a ella

_ A ti nadie te hablo cuatrojos_ grito iniciando una pelea que el portador del Sharingan no tenia intenciones de parar aun que tampoco los iba a esperar

Sasuke inició su marcha siendo seguido por un muchacho alto y grandote que llamó a sus compañeros para que no se quedaran atrás y porque dudaba que estos se dieran cuanta que de se estaban yendo

_ oí Sasaku-kun espérame _ chilló la única mujer del grupo guindándose del brazo del joven cuando lo alcanzo

_ aaajajajaja Sasuke hazlo de nuevo _ apuntaba a la pelirroja en señal de burla al ver como Sasuke se la sacudió del brazo

_ ahhhhhhhhh _ y se lanzó al ataque contra su compañero " dientes de tiburón"

_ Uy eso le dolerá mañana, tssss y eso ahora _Karin es peor que yo cuando pierdo el control__ ya sentía pena por su compañero y amigo

* * *

Se sentía atormentado la noche se acercaba y no deseaba dormir, pero el cansancio del no poder descansar bien en ningún momento le demandaba que al menos reposase.

Pero eso era lo último que deseaba, hasta que quedase inconsciente mantendría su mente ocupada en otra cosa.

* * *

_ Temari ¿en que piensas? _

_ ¿eh? Perdona no te estaba escuchando, ¿que me dijiste kankuro? _ pregunto una distraída rubia

_ ¿Qué pensabas? Temari, Temari otra ves no me es estas escuchando, ¿Qué te sucede?_ le dijo preocupado

_ ¿no has notado un poco extraño a Gaara últimamente? _

_ Temari GAARA es extraño _ respondió como si fuese lo mas lógico del mundo

_ NO; IDIOTA. Te estoy hablando en serio creo que esta como tenso _ dijo mientras mira hacia un lado como si estuviese su hermano menor

_ seguramente es por que tiene mucho trabajo, no ves que siempre esta haciendo algo es como si el trabajo no se le acabase si estuviese en su situación me moriría _ tenía una cara que expresaba horror

_ Ay siempre tú tan holgazán, pero creo que tienes razón ser kazekage a los 15 años no debe ser sencillo_ reflexionó _ él necesita hacer cosas propias de su edad

_ deberíamos liberarlo de algo de trabajo, unas vacaciones le vendrían fantástico_ propuso

_ Sí tienes razón, así tal ves se relaje claro a un nivel Gaara _ dijo golpeando su puño en su palma como si hubiese entendido algo

_ Claro y yo podría acompañarlo_ probó kankuro

_ no tientes tu suerte _ respondió con cara sombría dándole escalofríos al castaño

* * *

Mugrosos hermanos como se les ocurre quitarle su única distracción, esta bien que él ya no quería matar para reafirmar su existencia o por motivos no válidos pero con ellos en cuanto se le presentase la oportunidad: adiós. Y ahora por culpa de ambos tendría, por cortesía del consejo, un mes de vacaciones en Konoha después de la reunión con la hokage, lo bueno fue ver la cara de desilusión de Kankuro al escuchar al anciano del consejo decir:

_ _Y quien te acompañara en tus vacaciones será_ _TEMARI_recalcó el hombre para que entendiera Kankuro  
_

Ahora que haría con su tiempo libre, tal vez maquinar la muerte de sus hermanos o podría ir a su oficina y trabajar, después de todo sus vacaciones empezaban luedo de su reunión con la Quinta. No ninguna de las dos mejor iría a los límites de la arena a contemplar el desierto.

Tan identificado con el desierto se sentía que jamás pensó que debió nacer en otro lugar como escucho muchas veces de las demás personas todo el tiempo quejándose de "¿Por qué_ nací en el desierto?" "yo nací en el lugar equivocado, no pertenezco a este lugar"_. En cambio él y el desierto eran tan parecidos, tan apacibles, tan incomprendidos y cambiantes, tan solitarios.

El desierto tiene reputación de tener poca vida; como entendía eso él prácticamente no tenía vida estaba hueco. Además su vida siempre fue sinónimo de muerte desde su inicio. Para nacer tomó la vida de su madre luego para sentirse vivo eliminaba a los demás, inclusive cuando dejó eso y busco otros motivos para existir alguien tuvo que morir.

Se sentía agradecido con la anciana Chiyo pero como otra larga lista de personas tuvo que morir para que él viviera. De todos modos era reconfortante saber que esa anciana murió para salvarle y no fue él quien la asesinó A pesar de todo eso no cambia el hecho de que su vida esta rodeada de muerte o mejor dicho depende de la muerte.

Decidió pensar en algo mas _ hmp _mañana iré a konoha _ _recordó mientras miraba la ya presente luna como cuando era niño.

El desierto de noche era precioso la vista que daba era magnifica pero casi nadie apreciaba eso ya que se enfocaban en el crudo frío de esas horas. Gaara disfrutaba viendo el paisaje que el desierto le ofrecía.

* * *

Un grupo de cuatro personas totalmente cubiertas por unas vestimentas grises avanzaba a gran velocidad por el desierto. Se percibía que el equipo estaba cansado no estaban acostumbrados a esos cambios de clima que tenía el desierto, de día se sufría un terrible calor pero de noche la temperatura descendía drásticamente llegando a los grados bajo cero. De repente se oye la voz de uno que anuncia que deben aumentar la velocidad para poder llegar cuando comienza anochecer. Nuevamente so oye la voz que dice:

_ hemos llegado _

* * *

Bueno hasta acá llega mi imaginación toda crítica será recibida siempre y cuando no contengan palabrotas y perdón si no actualizo muy seguido después es que recién empiezo a escribir y siempre escribo, borro, rehago y me arrepiento pero eso si la historia la voy a seguir a menos que sean ustedes los que me digan que no. Pero para eso me gustaría que me ayudaran explicándome con puedo usar esta pagina es que no entiendo mucho y no se como hacer para seguir subiendo o para que no se elimine lo que escribí

Ahora las preguntas:

¿ que onda el sueño de Gaara? ¿Quiénes son los ninjas que lo escoltaran?¿quien esa chica digna de ser la compañera de Sasuke?¿Seigetsu sobrevivió?¿hará cosas propias de su edad Gaara?¿Matara a sus hermanos?¿Dejaré de hacer tantas preguntas? jaja

**Gracias por leer **


End file.
